¡Taxi!
by RosettaManga
Summary: Kyouya y Tamaki se conocen una noche, mientras la luna iluminaba altiva el resplandor de los destellantes ojos del rubio, mientras el de gafas no despegaba las manos del volante, cuando el retrovisor era su único contacto visual. KyouyaxTamaki


Hallo

Bueno, éste es mi primer fic de ouran, originalmente es un doujinshi que dibujé pero decidí hacerlo fic también :B

Bien, éste fanfiction está inspirado en una canción de uno de mis cantautores favoritos: Ricardo Arjona, la canción es "Historias de un taxi" también conocida como "El taxista"

Aclaraciones:

Está completamente fuera de la historia de Ouran, sólo tomo los personajes

Kyouya es el taxista de la historia y no es millonario ¿desde cuando un taxista millonario? xDDD A menos que halla llevado a Farkas xDD (chiste para los que comparten mi patria ^^)

Tamaki es la rubia que se sube al taxi (en este caso rubio)

Y bueno, tiene de mi cosecha igual n_n

¡Hago esto sin fines lucrativos así que no me demanden abogados de Arjona!! T0T Si hubiera alguna ganancia no tengo problema en cederla toda

Bueno, eso sería, ahí va el fic

* * *

Ya caída la noche hace unas cuantas horas que me parecieron eternas, me disponía a dejar el trabajo por hoy, había sido un mal día de poca clientela, ya me estaba resignando a no recibir paga por hoy. Hice doblar mi Volkswagen escarabajo para entrar en la avenida principal, allí a la distancia logré distinguir, alejado de una muchedumbre, un punto brillante como una estrella, las luces altas de mi aparato de transporte disiparon cualquier duda. Lo que vi era el destello de una cadena de oro con diamantes que se movía agraciada colgante del cuello del joven que me hizo la parada. Me detuve junto a él y se subió en el asiento de atrás; no pude evitar recorrerlo por completo con mi mirada a través del espejo retrovisor. Alto, delgado, cabello rubio y brillante, llevaba los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, dando a conocer bien aquella cadena, y con ella su esbelto y bien formado pecho, pantalones ajustados al parecer muy caros y zapatos italianos; un joven millonario, un hermoso joven millonario.

Traté en vano de concentrarme en el camino, a cada segundo mi mirada era llamada por el retrovisor, era como si intencionalmente me tentara a que observara de nuevo aquellos formados pectorales blancos, y yo no oponía demasiada resistencia a ese llamado.

El rubio aún no hablaba, ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía, quise preguntarle, pero al notar su rostro (su hermoso rostro) vi que algo andaba mal, una lágrima negra rodaba por su mejilla, estaba llorando, no quise entrometerme, de nuevo dirigí mi mirada hacia la piel blanquecina de su pecho.

Su voz me despabiló de repente:

- me llamo Tamaki Suou – dijo con la mirada clavada en mis ojos a través del espejo, único contacto visual entre nosotros -

No me presenté, mi nombre está escrito en la licencia de conducir colocada al frente de los asientos traseros. En un movimiento rápido sacó algo de su bolsillo, era un cigarrillo, atiné a ofrecerle fuego. Tomó el encendedor de mi mano y encendió su cigarrillo para posteriormente devolvérmelo confianzudamente colocándolo directo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

¿Entrando en confianza, eh? ¿Por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo?

- ¿y por qué las lágrimas? – le pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro, no quería tensar la situación -

- ¡por un imbécil! – dijo en un grito, como sacándose algo que le causara dolor -

Me sorprendió aquella respuesta, no pensé que reaccionaría así.

Continuó

- se cree que por rico puede venir y hacer lo que se le antoja con quien quiera. Pero a mi no vendrá a engañarme -

- no caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse – le dije -. Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse –

Miré de nuevo el retrovisor donde se encontraba aquella perfecta figura ofreciéndome una cálida sonrisa.

"_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista en frente de alguien como él? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus deseos lujuriosos de piel?"_ Me pregunté.

El retomó

- le vi abrazando y besándose con una jovencilla de clase muy humilde, lo supe por esas ropas - exclamó pensativo -.

Comenzó a sonreírme en el espejo dirigiendo locas miradas, se movía de un lado a otro, se acomodaba el cabello, se cruzaba de piernas como queriendo tentar mi ética. De hecho lo lograba, me tenía completamente idiotizado, tanto que ni noté el espejo lateral completamente empañado.

Articuló de repente

- dobla en la esquina –indicó con su dedo incide -, iremos a mi casa -

Yo obedecí.

Nos servimos unas copas de licor y pronto las dos botellas de tequila se vaciaron por completo.

¿Oh, cómo llegamos a caer ambos en aquel infame pecado que atenta contra las leyes de la moral y de la humanidad destruyéndolas maliciosamente por completo? ¡Tonterías! ¿A caso es un pecado amar? ¿A caso fue un pecado que él me entregara sus preciosos labios y su invaluable piel? ¿A caso fue un pecado aceptar aquel maravilloso regalo de su cuerpo? ¿A caso fue aquello un pecado? ¡No, no para mí! Fue aquello una muestra de la magnificencia de las segundas oportunidades, poder saborear aquellos dulces labios y volver a darles vida, comer a besos la esencia de su perfume alrededor de su cuello, tórax, brazos y manos, acariciar con la yema de mis dedos, así, tan respetuosamente aquella piel tersa, aquel abdomen tan bien fornido, aquel miembro suave, que a pesar de su historia lograba conservarse tan virginal como hace años.

Una pizca de respeto por mi compañero hizo que detuviera todo esto antes de llegar al sexo, no era el momento, ni su estado anímico, ni mi situación civil las correctas.

Tomé mis gafas de la mesilla de centro y me senté en el sofá testigo de nuestra lujuria.

- no se sienta tan solo en su sufrimiento – el me miró extrañado. Retomé -. Mi mujer y mi horario de trabajo han convertido mi vida en un suplicio; quiere que hagamos esto, quiere tener lo otro, quiere que pase las noches con ella, no puedo darle todo lo que me pide, si quiere más tiempo conmigo tendría que renunciar a mi trabajo, y si renuncio a mi trabajo no podría comprarle todas las cosas que me pide. Siempre dice que tenía que haberse casado con un millonario, pero me encontró a mí –no se por qué sonreí ante aquello -. Esa Haruhi –Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, retomé-. Increíble como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales; usted sufre en su mansión y yo en los arrabales -.

Él había estado escuchando atentamente mi narración, me dirigió una mirada de complicidad momentánea para luego ponerse de pie, fue frente a un espejo y se acomodó las prendas de vestir que había quitado con mis manos.

- ven conmigo - hizo un ademán de que lo siguiera -, que sepa no estoy solo - dijo arreglándose el cabello aún en frente del espejo -. Vamos a divertirnos un momento -

Subimos a mi taxi y nos dirigimos al mismo bar de donde venía. Bajamos del coche y entramos, Tamaki me señaló un hombre que estaba en una esquina del local "_Es ese el imbécil" _Me dijo, dirigí mi mirada al aludido, 1,90m de alto, cabello negro, tez morena, ojos taciturnos, sonrisa en sus labios que posteriormente desaparecieron en los de una joven que tenía abrazada _"y aquella es la mujer"_, enfoqué mis pupilas en la joven que le acompañaba, cabello corto y castaño, piel blanca, ojos marrones, supe de inmediato de quien se trataba _"Haruhi…"_ Le indiqué a Tamaki que saliéramos del lugar, él no entendía pero yo no podía quedarme por más tiempo allí, le tomé de la mano y mientras salíamos me preguntó

- ¿Qué sucedió? – su tono reflejaba preocupación -

Entramos en el auto, lo senté en el asiento de copiloto y me dirigí al del conductor. Puse las manos en el volante y esperé un momento como tratando de desilusionarme pero el sentimiento no llegó.

El rubio aún me miraba preocupado.

- ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Aquella era mi mujer -

Se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

Arranqué el auto.

"_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?"_ Me pregunté.

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde la noche en que engañé a mi mujer y descubrí que me engañaba también, no hemos vuelto a hablarnos en la casa, no hemos vuelto a tocarnos, no hemos vuelto a hacer el amor y no puedo dejar de pensar en hacer los papeleos para el divorcio. _¿Divorcio?_ Dijo ella taciturna _Mira tú_ Después de eso se recostó dándome la espalda.

Se que desde aquella noche ha jugado a engañarme a escondidas con aquel multimillonario, se ven todas las noches en aquel bar ¿Y cómo lo se? Pues paso por allí cada noche, ya que el rubio para el taxi siempre a las diez en el mismo lugar.

…………………………………………….

Espero que nadie se moleste por el fic, me inspiró mucho esta canción, y creo que el fic me quedó mejor que el doujinshi xDDD, escribo mejor de lo que dibujo.

Gracias por haber leído. Hasta otra.

Auf wiedersehen!


End file.
